This invention relates to a finger device for an idle station in a transfer press.
In a transfer press including transfer bars each divided into three portions consisting of an upstream side end bar, a central bar and a downstream side end bar, the upstream side end bar and downstream side end bar are located between uprights, and the central bar is located at a position above a moving bolster. A plurality of fingers for transfer are mounted on the central bar, and a single finger for an idle station is mounted on either one or both of the upstream side end bar and downstream side end bar, respectively. The central bar can be carried out and carried in together with the moving bolster with respect to the main body of the press. Therefore, the fingers mounted on the central bar can be easily replaced at the outside of the main body. However, since the conventional fingers for the idle station were mounted on the upstream side end bar and downstream side end bar, workers must have entered into the main body of the press for replacement. Consequently, the replacement work of the fingers of these particular portions was inefficient and risky.